At the present time, for amusement purposes, a series of balloons may be burst by means of a detonator. For example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,451. The device shown in this patent actually uses the principle of exploding the balloon. One drawback to this arrangement is a clear safety aspect in that pyrotechnics are typically used which can create an unsafe condition. Mechanical means also exist for bursting a balloon such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,582. However, these existing mechanical means have been found to be ineffective and not readily controllable particularly when it is desired to activate the bursting action remotely.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for bursting a balloon or a series of balloons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and device for effectively bursting a balloon and that may be readily controlled either remotely or with a hard-wired arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and device for effectively bursting a balloon and which is economical to produce, easy to set-up and operate and which is extremely effective in carrying out any one of a number of different bursting sequences.